My sister dearest
by EikichiKitsune
Summary: aoko takani is megumi's sister. when megumi makes contact with aoko, basically, aoko takes megumi's place and megumi becomes jealous of a few things. one of them is aoko's and sano's relationship. besides taking megumi's love interest she also takes her j
1. Default Chapter

My sister dearest  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Megumi? Who is that?" Dr. Gensai asked pointing to a woman on the bridge.  
  
"I'm not sure but she looks familiar," Megumi said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Megumi walked out and to the bridge.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you but who are you?" Megumi asked.  
  
The woman spun around and smiled.  
  
"My name is Takani Aoko."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I just can't believe you're alive."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Takani Megumi, how, why are you here?"  
  
"I was traveling."  
  
"Megumi, Dr. Gensai needs you for something," Sano said walking up to her.  
  
"Come meet Dr. Gensai. I work with him at the clinic," Megumi said taking Aoko's hand and walking past Sano.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"  
  
"No, Sanosuke."  
  
Megumi dragged Aoko to the clinic followed by the Rooster headed Sanosuke.  
  
"Dr. Gensai, I would like you to meet my sister, Aoko."  
  
"Ooh, well hello Aoko," Dr. Gensai said.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Gensai."  
  
"Hey, I'm Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
"Hello, it is nice to meet you Mr. Sagara."  
  
"Just Sanosuke or if you please, Sano."  
  
"Alright, I'll remember that."  
  
"How about I show you around?" Sano asked.  
  
"Megumi, would that be alright with you?"  
  
"Yes, I have things to do though I'm afraid."  
  
"Go on Megumi. There aren't many people here and Suzume and Aiyama are at the dojo."  
  
"Are you sure, Megumi? I can take Aoko out with out a chaperone around."  
  
Dr. Gensai walked out of the room.  
  
"Sanosuke, will it be alright if Megumi comes?"  
  
"Sure Aoko, what ever you want."  
  
"Thank you, Sanosuke."  
  
"You big suck up."  
  
"Megumi, apologize to Sanosuke. He wants to spend time me and you. He is not a suck up."  
  
"How can you stand up for him?"  
  
"You heard her fox, apologize."  
  
"I can handle this, Sanosuke. Megumi, go on, apologize."  
  
"Fine, I'm sorry, baka Rooster head."  
  
"That isn't much of an apologize fox. Can you do better?"  
  
"yes, Megumi can."  
  
"I'm sorry," Megumi said getting frustrated.  
  
"Alright, that will do. Won't it Sanosuke?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Now how about we go?"  
  
"Alright, Megumi will you be coming?"  
  
"NO, I need to go to the dojo."  
  
"Alright suit yourself, fox. Come on, Aoko, let's go."  
  
EikichiKurama 


	2. chapter 2

My sister Dearest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"So, Sanosuke, where are you taking me?"  
  
"Around."  
  
"Around, as in."  
  
"The dojo, the Akebeko..my place.."  
  
"Where are we going first?"  
  
"The dojo, I guess. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, but where is it?"  
  
"It's about a ten minute walk and we're about five minutes away now."  
  
"Who is at this 'dojo'?"  
  
"Kenshin, Kaoru, Suzume, Aiyame, Yahiko, and Megumi."  
  
"Did Megumi go already?"  
  
"I don't think so. She may be behind us...chaperoning."  
  
"Why don't you like her?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Why don't you like Megumi?"  
  
"You've got it all wrong. I like her but she isn't very nice to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is it that 'type' of relationship?"  
  
"What 'type'?"  
  
"What I mean is you and Megumi have a relationship in secret but around people you pretend to hate each other."  
  
"No, you don't get it. Okay, Megumi and I are just..barely, friends. We aren't boyfriend and girlfriend. I'd kill my self before we are like that."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Why don't we talk about this later? We're already at the dojo."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Sanosuke and Aoko walked into the dojo.  
  
"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke screamed.  
  
"Hello, Sano, Miss Megumi."  
  
"I am not Megumi. I am her sister, Aoko."  
  
"Ooh well I am sorry, that I am."  
  
"Yeah well Kenshin, where is everybody?"  
  
"Kaoru and Yahiko are practicing and Suzume and Aiyame are watching."  
  
"Ooh.well.Aoko, come on."  
  
Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoko walked through the dojo to the practice room.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Sanosuke and Megumi's sister, Aoko, are here," Kenshin said.  
  
"HUH? Megumi's sister?" Yahiko questioned.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Aoko," Kaoru said.  
  
"Nice to meet you also," Aoko said.  
  
"Yahiko, greet her," Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Ooh, yeah, hi, I'm Yahiko."  
  
"Hello Yahiko," Aoko said.  
  
Suzume and Aiyame ran over and greeted Aoko as well, when Megumi walked in.  
  
A/N: I decided to stop it short..you'll just have to wait a day or two..it will be done before midnight...well yeah...Plz R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kitsune 


End file.
